Not Such a Saint
by CrystalNight1
Summary: She didn't think about Eli. She didn't think she'd do this with someone else other than him. /One-Shot;Blare/


**A/N: Hi. Um. No weird words this time. I promise. This is for Sarah on tumblr! (aislinnedwards) I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Please, review and tell me what you thought!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>Clare huffed in a vexed way.<p>

Eli tried to have her way earlier because he thought she was giving him, "a seductive look." She had pushed him away stomped off to the bathroom and entered one of the stalls and sat on the toilet.

After sighing multiple times, she had heard the door shutting closed harshly and Clare opened the stall to reveal no other than Bianca DeSousa passing a lip gloss over her plump lips. Clare went to the sink and washed her face, Bianca staring at her, her back pressed against the counter. The younger teen blinked perplexed and Bianca took out a small baggie from her purse.

"Want?" Bianca pushed the substance towards Clare and Clare nodded her head quickly. "Your loss…" she sighed out, grabbing the baggie and taking out a small roll of weed and lighting it up. She took a long drag and coughed.

Clare furrowed her brows at the older girl. "Why do you do that?"

"It feels nice."

"And?"

"And _what_?" Spat Bianca, turning off the smoke and walking inside a bathroom stall and throwing the substance into the toilet. She flushed and walked back, taking out gum and perfume from her purse. She sprayed perfume around her and threw a piece of gum in her mouth and began to chew.

Clare kept staring at Bianca as if she were an alien from a foreign world. She wasn't going to deny that the older girl's presence scared her. She had come to the bathroom to be _alone_, because her boyfriend is always taking in the wrong signals. He's always being taken down the wrong path by her. And she hates that he wants to…_she_ wants to.

But she was too afraid to just loose her chastity vow.

She was too much of a wimp.

Bianca began to walk away and Clare got a hold of her wrist, the older girl turning around to glare at her. "Wait…don't go," demanded Clare.

"What is it, Edwards?" she said with no interest at all.

"I want to try something with you…" She blushed, biting her lip and looking away from Bianca.

Bianca raised her eyebrows up when Clare reached up to kiss her full on the lips. Once the younger girl parted, Bianca blinked. Bianca had a blank expression on her face and Clare's eyes widened, the ladder stepping away from Bianca.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" She said fearfully.

Bianca licked her lips at Clare. "Did you just… _kiss _me?" She wanted to confirm – she wanted to check that she was still alive and that Saint Clare just kissed another girl.

Clare nodded, her blush a deep red. "I – I'm not… You know… Gay…" she trailed off.

"Me neither," the other girl agreed.

"But," continued Clare, "I want to… practice… I –"

"I see," stated Bianca, walking closer to the younger girl. "You want me to show you how's it done? You want to see how it could be like when you do it with Doctor Doom, don't you?"

Clare nodded at everything she said and Bianca cradled her face in her hands and kissed her, hard. Clare moaned in surprise at how soft her lips felt on hers. Bianca pushed them into one of the bathroom stalls and sat Clare on the toilet. The younger girl grabbed Bianca's curly hair and tugged it softly when she felt her lungs aching for air. She took in a deep breath and Bianca kissed down her neck and began to tug at her Degrassi polo shirt.

Once the shirt was off, Clare blushed as Bianca kissed between her breasts and continued south. Clare felt her panties soaking wet, and when Bianca touched her clothed opening, she grinned.

"You get _so_ wet _so_ fast."

Clare tried to ignore the comment and pushed Bianca's hands down to her aching core. The younger girl never thought she'd get so aroused by another female kissing her places her boyfriend hasn't. She didn't think she'd be enjoying the feeling of fingers playing through her clothed clit.

She didn't think about Eli.

She didn't think she'd do this with someone else other than him.

Bianca's fingers were amazing, thought Clare as moans spilled out of her lips like silk. Her eyes were foggy and she pulled Bianca in for a kiss as she came.

"Did you like that?"

Clare didn't respond as she kept panting harshly.

"I asked if you _enjoyed_," Bianca moved her underwear aside and shoved to fingers inside her core, surprising Clare.

"Ah! Yes! _Yes_," she moaned out, a second orgasm coursing through her body as her liquids coated Bianca's fingers. "Bianca, Bianca," she chanted, her fingers still thrusting into her.

Clare reached up to push the cups of her bra above her breasts. As the cold air hit her nipples, Clare shuddered. Her hands began to play with her breasts as Bianca continued to please her. The older girl leaned down and began to suckle on her breasts gently and then she tugged at the nipple, making Clare scream out in pure bliss.

Clare got a hold of Bianca's head and pushed her head closer to her breast as she came once more and Bianca took her fingers out of her core. Clare moaned when Bianca licked her fingers clean and got up from the floor. Clare closed her eyes as the older teen turned and left the stall with a smile.

"Thank you."


End file.
